Zero and Yuuki - Moonlight
by kittysayskyah
Summary: My first fan fiction that I have written for a while, but not my very first. :) It's probably been about over a year since I've written one ' I'd like to get back into it. Hope you enjoy this short story of Zero and Yuuki from Vampire Knight X3 I'll continue this if I can get two more reviews asking so... Otherwise it's complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Zero and Yuuki - Moonlight**

"Hello, my name is Zero. Zero Kiryu. I'm a... vampire. Damn! I hate that word. It despises me. I wish my life would just end, before I become a level D. What's a level D you may ask? A level D is the worse of all vampires. They crave blood every moment of the day. They'll feast on human flesh, until that human is dead. Currently, I've been taking blood tablets which is artifical blood, and sucking Yuuki's blood, but it's not enough to stop my thirst. I need to die. I must die."

"I'm Yuuki Cross. There's someone dear to me. A while ago when I was little, the headmaster had found Zero. This is the person dear to me. He asked me to give Zero a bath, and so I did right away. As I was cleansing his wounds, I found myself staring at him, wondering of the pain he felt, the pain he was still going through, I want to be every help I can be for Zero. I hate to see him suffer."

Yuuki was patrolling the school grounds like she did every night at Cross Academy. It was evening, and she spotted some girls from the day class with cameras. "Hey girls! Sneaking into the night class is forbidden! Please go back to your dormitories immediately!" The girls were upset, and one said, "aaawww, but I really wanted to get a picture of Wild-Sama, he's sooo cute!" The girls heads drooped, and they walked back as asked. Yuuki kept an eye on them, to make sure they didn't take any detours. "Yuuki!" She jumped. "Aaaggghhh!" Yuuki panted, holding her hand above her chest. "Zero! You scared me! What, what's going on?!" Zero stared at her for a moment, then turned his head. He didn't look so good. He whispered, "I need you." Yuuki closed her hands, and held them up to her face. "What for?" Zero had no time to explain. "Come!"

Zero quickly grabbed Yuuki's arm with a tight grip, and started to run. "I need you Yuuki! I need you really bad!" Yuuki was worried, trying to catch her breath while under Zero's grip, she said, "Whatever do you need me for?!" Zero and Yuuki arrived at a lake, as soon as she finished saying that. The moon was full, and it shined brightly amongst the stars. Their light glistened on the lake, and there was a gentle breeze. Zero threw Yuuki down to the ground, he unfastened her school jacket as fast as he could, and pulled down her left sleeve slightly, he opened his mouth, his vampire fangs protruded. Yuuki's pupils became enlarged, she never realized how sharp Zero's fangs were. She felt them go deep into the nip of her neck, she could feel her blood rushing, her heart pounded, and finally, Yuuki knew what Zero needed.

Zero was needy. Extremely needy for blood. Her blood. He pulled his fangs out for just a moment, "Yuuki... You're blood... it... tastes... so... sooo good." Then he went back into her neck with his fangs, Yuuki's blood drizzled down her neck, and on Zero's face. His eyes were a bright red, he was loosing himself. He kept going, and going, and going... Yuuki tried to push him off. "Zero! That's enough! If you drink anymore, I... I'm going to die!" In a flash, Zero's eyes went from the bright red, to a purple. He stared at Yuuki, then fell backwards. "Zero! A-Are you alright?!" Zero looked up at Yuuki, who was now towering over him. "Yuuki?" She answered, "y-yes Zero?" He faintly whispered. "Come here. Closer." She did what she was being told. Zero reached his arms around her, pulled her towards him, and squeezed her tight. His voice was quiet, "thank you." It had been a very bloody evening.

Later that evening, as Yuuki laid in her bed, her eyes filled with tears. "Zero!" She cried. "Why do you have to suffer like this?! Why?! You're such a good guy, I don't know what I'd do without you! I hope one day, you'll be free from this curse stored upon you!" Yuuki sobbed. She cared deeply for Zero, more than anything. It wasn't too long ago, she realized it was really Zero that she cared for the most, and not Kaname. She wanted to tell Zero how she felt, how much she cared for him. She wondered if Zero cared just as much. She felt like they had a special connection. Somehow, whenever Zero was starving, and fed off her, she felt special and warm. She didn't know how to explain it.

Zero was sitting in the night class, that same evening. "Oooh, someone smells like Yuuki's blood." It was Hanabusa that had said those words. "Shut up Hanabusa! I-I almost killed her! She could have died!" Hanabusa sneered at him. "Oh? Zero, you should be careful, I know her blood has a sweet fragrance, but you shouldn't have gone so far..." Zero got up from his chair, and pounded his hands onto the desk. He yelled. "I-I couldn't control it!" Zero ran out of the room, sweat falling from all over his face, he put his sweaty hand onto his forehead, and headed for his bedroom. He grabbed the bloody rose, and put it on the top of his head, he closed his eyes tight shut... "_I can't be here any longer... I almost killed her... the girl that I care for... the most._"

As Yuuki went into a deep sleep, she fell into a dream... it was pitch black. There was nothing around her. Then Zero's face appeared. He smiled, then it quickly vanished. Then Yuuki saw herself, standing in front of her. It asked, "do you know where you are, Yuuki?" She answered, "n-no, I don't. Where am I?" Her clone responded. "You are in the deepest part of your heart. Good luck." Yuuki's copy slowly dissipated, and flew away like particles in the wind. "No! Wait! Come back!" Yuuki ran after herself, she ran for a bit, but her other part was gone. "What did she mean? W-what did I mean?" Yuuki saw flashbacks of her life, of her life with Zero. From the moment she first saw him. From all the times she spent with him. When she first found he was a vampire. The first time he bit her... The first time he almost kissed her... Yuuki's heart beated a little faster, her heart started to melt from the image she was seeing. She ran closer to it. But then it dissappeared. "I need to die, I need to do it now!" Yuuki was now seeing Zero with the bloody rose, a gun that could kill vampires. "Z-Zero. No! Don't do it!" Yuuki's dream was becoming a nightmare.

Yuuki woke up frightened. Her breathing was heavy. "Zero! I have to stop Zero!" Yuuki knew that the visions she had seen meant that something was up. She didn't have time to get ready, she leaped from her window, and started heading towards where the night class students studied and learned. "My, my, what a surprise Yuuki. What are you doing here so late at night?" Yuuki screamed, "I need to see Zero promptly Kaname! He's in trouble!" Kaname grabbed her hand, and held it up to his lips. Yuuki struggled to get away as he went to kiss it. "Anything to make my love happy." Yuuki yelled, "I'm not your love! Z-Zero is!" Kaname's gripped loosened, and she was able to set herself free. She just realized as she was running to Zero's room what she had just said. "_Th-that was the first time I ever confessed to myself, and to someone else, that I love Zero. No! I'm in love with Zero..._"

Zero's finger slowly pressed down the trigger, almost to the point of firing, then his door burst open, "Zero stop! Don't do this!" Yuuki ran towards him, and wacked the gun out of his right hand." She closed her eyes, and squeezed him harder than ever. She spoke softly, tears running down her cheeks, "please Zero. I don't know what I would do without you. I need you, and..." Yuuki paused for a moment. "I'm in love with you." Zero's heart pounded, these words, he didn't know what they were doing to him. All he knew was that it was making his blood race within his veins. His voice was still faint. "Yuuki..." He ran his hand through her slick, shiny hair. "Those words... somehow... they make me want to live... I think... no... I do... Yuuki..." She looked at him, she managed to smile, with her watery eyes. She said in a soft voice, "yes Zero?" Zero managed to make a calm voice, "I'm in love with you too Yuuki." Then he grabbed her head, and gently brought it closer towards him, making her lips closer to his. He paused for a few seconds, then he brought his lips to touch hers... he stuck his tongue into her mouth, and sucked on her lower lip. "I will love you for an eternity Yuuki. Thank you for helping me stop becoming a monster, and ending my life." Yuuki sniffled, "Oh Zero!" She put her head into his chest, and he rubbed her back with his hand. Yuuki looked up at him. "No matter what Zero, I'll love you always, even if you are a vampire, or ever become a level D..." Zero gazed at Yuuki. His eyes were so beautiful. "I'm glad. Somehow, that makes me happy." Then Zero hugged her even tighter, and Yuuki fell asleep on his chest that night, both Zero and Yuuki feeling the deep love they had for each other. 3


	2. Zero and Yuuki - Moonlight Sequel

**Zero and Yuuki – Moonlight (Sequel)**

Zero and Yuuki peacefully slept that night. Zero's arms tightly wrapped around Yuuki, her head deep into Zero's chest. But the evening wouldn't be peaceful for long. Shadows creeped around in Zero's room, and his door slowly creeped open. Sweat ran down Zero's face while still sleeping. Then he woke up suddenly, gasping, coughing, choking... he had a terrible feeling, something was not right.

Zero looked around his room, the wind blew hard outside, but he could see nothing out of the norm. He then looked down at Yuuki, _"Thank God, she's alright." _He caressed her hair some more, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her head moved slightly, but she was sound asleep. _"I hope you're having sweet dreams Yuuki." _Zero reclined himself back down to his back, scooting Yuuki closer to his face. _"She sure is a hard sleeper..." _He kissed her head, and took time to shut his eyelids.

Zero tried to fall back asleep, but he did not succeed. He managed to keep his eyes closed for five minutes, but he woke up in a panic once more. He had to do something, he didn't know what, but he knew he had to protect Yuuki. Stop whatever was going to happen, he could feel it, and it made his blood rush and boil, but not in a good way. _"I need to wake Yuuki..." _Zero shook Yuuki gently, but she wouldn't budge. _"Guess I have to shake her harder..." _"Yuuki! Yuuki! Wake up! WAKE UP!" A tear slid from one of Zero's eyes, Zero had never felt so frightened in his life. He shook her harder. "Mmmm!" Yuuki made waking up noises, and the first thing she noticed was Zero's teared face looking at her, tears falling from his face, plopping onto hers. She reached for his face, and rubbed her thumb against Zero's forehead, "Zero, what's wrong? A-Are you okay?!" Zero looked away from her, face down, "No Yuuki, I-I, something is wrong! I don't know what it is, b-but it scares me! I feel like... like your life... it's being threatened." Zero quickly grabbed her shoulders, sobbing like he never had before, squeezing Yuuki so, so, so tight, "Yuuki! I love you! I love you so much Yuuki! Please... stay here... Do not leave this room! I can't loose you... I NEED you..."

"Alright Zero! I'll listen, but please... be... be safe!" Zero got up from his bed, hugged Yuuki, and kissed her on the lips. "No promises." He left the room, and Yuuki watched Zero leave, hugging Zero's pillow, _"be careful Zero..." _As she watched him, he smiled at her, and it made her feel a deep warmth.

_"Where is that bastard?!" _Zero felt a cold hatred. "Where are YOU?! I know you're here somewhere!" Zero was walking down the school hall, and standing a little afar from him was a tall shadow, who's eyes glowed a bright red as well. "Zero, so we meet." Zero squinted his eyebrows. "Just what the hell are you talking about?!" Zero bared his teeth, his fangs showing. "I'm talking about Yuuki..." The shadow stepped forward. It was Kuran, Kaname. "I knew it! I knew it was you Kaname! What do you want with Yuuki?!" Kaname replied, "I want you to stay away from her, forever. She is mine, and only mine. She's my fiancee." Zero growled. "Not anymore! You showed her that you don't give a damn about her! You proved it through your actions, your words, you made it completely obvious that you don't love her, and both you and her know it!" Kaname smirked. "You haven't treated her so well yourself. Zero." Zero became even more furious. "I know I'm not perfect, I know I've screwed up, I know I almost killed her, but there's one thing I do know for sure, that I love her, and she returns my love! And I would do anything and everything to keep her, fight for her... unlike you... you wouldn't do any of that! You just use her! And you're only doing it for her blood!"

Kaname laughed, "Oh ho ho! Aren't you smart Zero?! You're right though. I do only want her for her blood. But, I can't help it. It's delicious. Hand her over to me, she still is my fiancee. "I will not do that!" Yelled Zero. "And why not?" Asked Kaname. Zero answered him. "Because I love her and she loves me! She left you Kaname! She's not your fiance anymore!" At that point, Zero ran towards Kaname, and tried to squeeze his neck with his bare hands. But Kaname being as strong as he was, grabbed Zero by the neck with his left hand. Zero gasped for air. Then he kicked Kaname in the balls, Kaname lost his grip and fell to his knees. "Fuck you Zero! I will have you under my spell!" Before Zero could even move, Kaname bit into Zero and started sucking his blood. When he finished, he said, "you're blood is quite tasty, however, it's still not as good as precious Yuuki's, that... and I prefer beautiful women..." Zero became weak, and saw Kaname start walking towards his room, where Yuuki was...

Zero tried to dart towards Kaname, but once he reached directly behind him, Kaname shoved him, and Zero fell down again. "No! Stop! Yuuki!" Kaname turned around. "I intend to feast on her tonight, and drink all her blood. She won't be alive... Then you can have her back after that. Her blood gives me great strength and power." Zero had never been more furious in his life. "You sick bastard! How could you do that to someone?! Human or vampire?! She has a life! She has feelings, just like you and me..." Kaname just mocked him. "I don't give a shit." Then he continued to head for Yuuki.

Zero mustered enough strength to chase after Kaname. He couldn't let Yuuki die. He would never allow it. If anything, if worse came to worse, he'd give up his own life for her. Zero ran, and ran until he caught up, he jumped on Kaname's back, and they fell backward. They were just outside of his room. Yuuki heard the noise from within the room, "Yuuki! YUUKI!" She dashed towards the door and opened it. She knew that was a cry for help from Zero. She froze. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. Zero was straining Kaname the best he could. "Yuuki, you need to kill him with the bloody rose. If not, he's going to suck all your blood until you die! You have to do it!" She ran back into the room, and grabbed the gun, then came back out and pointed it towards Kaname. "I-I just can't do it Zero! I want him to live too, I want both of you to live! I am not in love with Kaname, but I do care for him as a person!" Zero smiled, "very well Yuuki. You're right. Then please, tranquilize him, and we'll take him to the headmaster, and see what we can do." Yuuki nodded, she took her artemis, and with the powers she felt flow within her, touched Kaname on the shoulder with it, to put him to "sleep" for a while. "Yuuki, can you help me carry him?" Yuuki shook her head yes, then helped carry Kaname to the headmaster.

"This indeed is a sticky situation..." Said the headmaster when he had found out all that had happened. "I guess I have no choice but to keep him in confinement. I'll have Toga Yagari keep an eye on him. Kaname knows if he tries anything, he won't be able to get past him. We'll do this for now, and figure everything else out later. I'm just so glad you and Yuuki are safe. Please, go clean yourselfs up. Could you assist Yuuki Zero? I don't want her alone, if that is okay with you Yuuki? I could get a female..." Yuuki whispered. "No, it's fine. I would be happy to have Zero help me." Yuuki started walking towards the bath, Zero's hand on her back, "and one more thing..." The headmaster cried out after Zero, "You must help." Zero smiled. "Agreed."


End file.
